Giving In
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: After Lessons, Naruto has been dying for more, but will Sasuke give in to him?


My friend Anthony insisted on another SasuNaru yaoi XD (I still love ItaSasu, but he's turning me into a SasuNaru addict)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Giving In**

"Sasuke, pleeeaase? We haven't done it in so long!" Naruto whined, his hands behind his head as he followed Sasuke through the village.

"Keep bothering me about it and _nothing_ will happen. I won't give in to you, Naruto." Sasuke headed off down one of the side streets, hoping the nuisance would get the hint.

Of course not.

"Oh, Sasuke, sure you will! Just watch and find out. You won't be able to resist," Naruto said in a promising manner before running off to God knows where.

_That idiot, _Sasuke thought, _wasn't once anough for him?_

He exited the village gates and wandered through the many trees. Gashes in the bark reminded him of their training they once underwent with Kakashi a while back when they were still new to the team.

Though they still attended some classes, their team was no longer directed towards the low missions. They were considered equals to Kakashi now and had to deal with near-death situations on a daily basis.

Naruto, always the hero, though.

Sasuke looked around and noticed he was deep into the woods a couple miles from the village.

Sounds alerted him from somewhere ahead. They were low moans that almost echoed and Sasuke paused to listen.

"Nnn... Ahh, Sasuke..."

_Naruto?_

Sasuke felt heat in his lower abdomen and he cursed himself.

He quickly jumped into a tree and looked around for the source of the noises. It came from his right, just a few trees ahead and he jumped easily from branch to branch.

There.

Naruto was leaning against the tree right beneath the branch from which Sasuke perched. And _Kami _was it a sight.

The teen had removed his pants and was stroking himself vigorously, most likely to the image of Sasuke himself.

His hair was a hot mess and his breath came out in pants, causing Sasuke to nearly lose his balance.

"Ahh...ah...mmm!" Naruto moaned aloud and came in his hand. Silence followed seconds after before he spoke, "I wish Sasuke was here."

Sasuke knew this was his queue and he lept from the branch to land in Naruto's lap, whose eyes widened in shock.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Miss me?" Sasuke questioned, immediately pressing his lips against the other's soft ones. He pushed himself against Naruto, knowing he was becoming hard all over again.

Naruto spread his legs so the other could have more room as Sasuke devoured his neck, moaning when teeth dug into his skin. Hands tore open his jacket and Naruto knew this was going to last a while, seeing as how horny the other was.

"I hope you're ready to be fucked into the ground, Naruto," Sasuke said in a husky voice.

Said teen yanked his own clothes off and forced Naruto's legs open farther, shoving two fingers inside to prepare him. Naruto cried out in pain at first, then the pleasure overwhelmed him and the cries turned into moans of pleasure.

Fingers stretched him, scissoring to prepare for Sasuke. He could barely contain himself.

"Sasuke, just t-take me," he whined.

Sasuke removed his fingers and replaced them with his hardened cock. He thrust inside him in one swift motion and he moaned to himself at the tightness. It took a minute to get comfortable before the raven was moving inside of him, thrusting inside of him at a steady pace. Naruto moaned quietly, clenching his teeth.

"Harder," was Naruto's simple request and Sasuke complied, snapping his hips forward. Naruto's moans grew louder.

Sasuke was bored of this position and he flipped Naruto over onto his hands and knees, hearing a gasp of surprise come from the other.

"I like this better, don't you?" he asked Naruto rhetorically. This way he could get deeper... At the same time have a nice view of Naruto's ass.

He took hold of his hips rather harshly as he thrust in and out, the friction sent pleasurable chills down his spine and he had to refrain from fucking him senseless...for now. He didn't want to come to soon.

"Oh, S-Sasuke.."

"Say my name, Naruto," Sasuke commanded, angling his jips to hit his pleasure spot dead on.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and reached a hand underneath to stroke himself to the other's rhythm.

"More, Naruto. Louder."

Naruto moaned and yelled his name, the pleasure almost too much.

Sasuke surprised him and pulled Naruto back to where he was sitting on his lap. He let out a long moan.

"Ahh, so deep," he said and ran his hands over his chest as he bounced on Sasuke's lap, the other using the muscles in his legs to thrust up as much as he could. Slapping over skin could be heard and it was a huge turn-on.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna c-come!"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed the back of his neck, urging the other to come when he was ready. He took hold of Naruto's cock and stroked, the moans reverberating through the forest. It was almost too much.

"Naruto, lets, nnh, come together...ahh," he tried to get out and thrust upwards as much as he could. He could feel Naruto was about to come so he let himself go to the pleasure.

"Sasuke!"

"N-Naruto..." They both said each other's names, Naruto coming onto Sasuke's hand and the raven coming deep inside of Naruto, who shivered at the warm cum inside him.

He pulled out and fell back onto the ground, pulling Naruto with him. He rolled over and slid off of Sasuke's body to lay his head against his chest. He looked at him.

"Does this mean we're officially dating? Because you didn't specify last time."

Sasuke gave him a long look before sighing. "Whatever, hust don't go around telling everyone."

"Got it!" Naruto exclaimed and closed his eyes, relishing in the other's warm heat with the cool air at his back.

While they lay there, they were unaware of watching eyes...

"My oh my," Kakashi said, watching the two from a free trees away. Now he was really intrigued by the two, especially Sasuke. But...

"Myabe I shouldn't have told Jariya about this... Oh, he's a chatterbox." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and sat there, waiting for them to awaken so he could follow the interesting pair once more.

-...-

Another short that my friend wanted me to do. I'm still getting used to SasuNaru, so don't expect anything spectacular in the yaoi department XD But still, watch out for more :)


End file.
